


The Real Tiny Planet Explorer

by homoamphibians



Series: Borrowers Universe #1 [2]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, kickthepj, tinyplanetexplorers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Emmelia was absolutely obsessed with her crush. She loved his curly brown hair, his gorgeous green eyes, the way he spoke, his creative video ideas, the way he cooked breakfast in the morning, and most importantly the way he made everything magical.There were only two problems. One, he didn't know she existed and two, he was almost 6 human feet taller than her. And there was the fact they were different species. And also the fact she kind of was living in his house secretly. Besides that everything was fine. Oh and she was pretty sure he had a girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

I wanted to be a part of his world. It was a magical land, filled with wonder, interesting creatures, space, and most importantly him. But that would happen. Besides the fact that I couldn't reveal myself to him because that would potentially endanger my species, he wouldn't be interested in me anyway. I would be one of his fantastic creatures. I would be a figment of his imagination. I would be just another whimsical character on his YouTube channel. 

"My dearest Sophie, what exactly is the plan for today?" There was the sound of his voice again, I loved his voice.

He was talking on the cellphone as Sophie currently was not in the house. Or at least I assumed he was talking on the cellphone. He could've gone insane. A very possible possibility.

"Chris is going to be there? Oh so it's a foursome day." He smiled awkwardly before obviously holding in laughter. "You can stop laughing now. You know that's our name. After the shoot... Okay thanks darling. I wanted to pack today but we can go and see a film after going over to Phil and Dan's place. Are you sure? Do you want to come over then? You don't have to change what you want to do to revolve around what I want to do. I'll pack late tonight." He chuckled lightly before continuing on with his conversation. "I mean I don't see how that's relevant but... to answer your question purple and blue. Why did you want to know? I thought I was supposed to be the random one." 

The conversation paused for a moment, him obviously listening intently to whatever Sophie was saying. 

I wish I had someone who would listen to me. Or just anyone to talk to. I was very lonely. 

"Tangling ourselves together in Dan's room is not a sentence I ever want you to say again. You're too innocent. Having a foursome in Dan's room is not the better solution Sophie!"

I wish I could also hear her side of the conversation but considering I was deep under the floorboards that was impossible. I could only hear his because he was right above me.

"I'll make some tea for you if you pick me up? You're a lifesaver, no you're not because you're not candy but still. See you when you arrive. Bye." 

His footsteps moved into the kitchen. I looked out from my window to see him doing a little dance while kind of singing. 

"Making some tea for Sophie. Sophie's tea...I dunno if she's thirsty but I made her some tea as you can clearly see... And I've put it by the mini Christmas tree..." Humming that tune he headed back to the living room to await Sophie.

I moved away from the window, going to sit down on my bed. He would be leaving soon which meant I needed to find something else to be my entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't like the fact that he was gone for so long. It was weird not seeing him. Except, I did see him though. He had left behind one of his computers, which meant I got to explore for the first time the big wide world of the Internet. Going on the Internet was hard, mostly because I had to leap to get to each key but after I was there, I found myself liking it. I watched some videos that Pj had talked about in reference to, which was fun. I found out what Tom and Dan and Phil looked like. I already knew what Chris looked like since he came over quite a bit. 

It certainly was an educational experience, but I felt empty without him. He was my entertainment. He kept me company, even though he had no idea I existed. I depended on the idea of him being in the house. 

It was at this point I realized, I wasn't really a borrower anymore. A true borrower would be glad that their human was gone. Why did I just feel... incomplete? 

I would prove that I was a true borrower. I would go borrow something. I would get a tea bag because my last one ran out a bit ago. 

I ran by my window, then up the rainbow stairs, don't ask, and then I was finally out in the kitchen again. Ready to prove myself. Ready to prove I could do things besides watch the adorable perfect human that I live with. 

I jumped on to the counter. I spotted my target easily. The tea box. Filled with different teas. I headed towards it, almost slipping a few times on the polished counter. But I recovered. I had to. After all, I needed this badly. I needed to prove to myself that I could do it. I needed to prove to myself that I could do things when he wasn't around. I needed to prove that I hadn't gotten dependent on a human that could never care about me.

I pried open the tea box and looked around at my selection. Which flavor would I want to have for the next month?

Unfortunately I would not be getting to that point. Due to me being so caught up in my thoughts, and knowing Pj was gone I didn't take basic safety measures. In short, I wasn't paying attention. 

"Why hello there. Fancy seeing you here. Unless I'm not actually seeing you and I've finally snapped but either way mind having a cuppa something with me? I'm very lonely."

I looked up. It was Chris. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here. 

After a moment of awkward silence I finally spoke. I could trust him I think. Plus the only people he'd tell would be Pj and YouTube and most of YouTube thought he had had a mental breakdown years ago. 

"Well... Let me go get a cup and then I'll be right back." I said cautiously. This was my first time talking to a human. I never thought my first would be Chris. Wait that sounded terribly wrong. 

"Hurry back darling, we have much to discuss." He responded. 

I scurried off, wondering how the heck he was so casual with this. Was seeing me not weird for him? Most humans didn't know borrowers existed. How could anyone not freak out? I was freaking out. 

I threw myself on to my bed. What was I supposed to do now? I was home free. I was safe. I had escaped. Except... I kind of wanted the company. I kind of wanted someone to talk to. And I liked Chris, not as much as Pj because Pj was perfection, but Chris seemed chill for the most part. I don't think he would hurt me. But I don't know. You can't know a thing like that. 

Reluctantly, I got off of my bed, went to my pantry, grabbed my cup, and headed back to the kitchen. 

"Welcome back. You haven't missed much except for a few odd rambles I'm glad you didn't hear because otherwise you might think me clinically insane," he offered a smile to me. 

I offered a hesitant smile back. "No offense but I know you're clinically insane."

"Wow I see how it is. What would you like to drink?" 

"I can fix what I want. Can you just fill this glass with warm water? Emphasis on the warm because I don't want to be roasted alive." 

"Trusting me with such an important task. Risky move there...Risky move," he carefully took my cup and filled it with water before handing it back again. "M'lady." 

"M'man." I responded fixing my orange tea exactly the way I like it. 

"To be perfectly honest I'm not surprised in the slightest that you're a master of tea. After all, my darling Pj loves a good cuppa tea." He looked fondly into the distance. His voice kind of sounded like he was joking, but I wasn't sure. It was hard to tell with him. 

"Your darling Pj?" I watched as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"You heard me. Anyway will you do me the honor of riding my hand? Ignore how oddly sexual that sounded." 

"I'd rather walk. I don't really fancy riding anyone." 

"That's my girl. Save it till marriage." He winked at me. "I'll meet you in the living room?" 

"See you there in a bit." I responded, carefully picking up my tea. 

It would be an interesting journey to the living room while carrying tea, but honestly I had nothing else to do.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, Chris visited me quite a bit. We talked about quite a few things, human's inventions, what it was like to worry about being crushed, and most importantly, boys. Or more specifically Pj. Chris seemed to know all about trying to get the attention of Pj and failing. He seemed sorrowful about it, but I couldn't tell if he was joking or being sincere. That was a common theme in our chats. 

Pj didn't suspect a thing. Chris coming over and talking to things Pj couldn't see was quite normal. Oddly too normal.

But I didn't complain. I had a friend. I wasn't alone in this world.

We hung out for about a year regularly, before Chris just stopped coming over. Pj went to visit him but Chris didn't really come over anymore, and when he did he didn't talk to me. 

I was alone again. But it was okay. I knew that for some reason, that he didn't tell me, Chris needed some time. I didn't know why he needed that time but he obviously did. 

I settled for watching Pj make videos and be creative. He had so much creativity it was absolutely brilliant. I adored that about him. Okay I adored a lot of things about him. But I really adored that. 

Usually he was very calm and soothing but today he was in a rush. He was leaving for a while to go film something... something huge. And knowing that, I should have been a careful girl and watched out.

Sorry. That's not how I usually speak. But him calling himself a boy a lot, has an impact on my speech. It's like if you're living with someone and they have an accent, you pick up on it. Or if you pick up on their little mannerisms. That's exactly it actually. I was living with Pj, he just wasn't quite aware of it yet. And I didn't want him aware of it just quite yet. I didn't want everything to change. I just wanted to admire him from a distance. I didn't want to be a creature to him. I didn't want to just be a character in his fantastical adventures. I wanted to mean more to him if he ever found me. I wanted to be a person to him. And I wasn't sure that I could talk and tell him that. If he actually spoke to me, I'm pretty sure I would not be able to talk to him. He would just think of me as a wondrous creature or a figment of his imagination. I wouldn't be considered human. Sure I wasn't human, but I didn't want to just be a mythological creature. 

But yeah, I should have been careful. But I wasn't. 

And that's how I ended up hiding in a jumper. Which wasn't ideal. I had poked my head out, hoping to get some food and then had gotten myself onto the table where there was food, only to fall onto a chair, which had a jumper snagged at the top. I climbed up into the jumper, ducking under there for cover as I had heard footsteps.

"You were right Sophie, the grey one was in here. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

After hearing his voice so close, I felt myself being lifted up. I was trapped in the jumper. If I tried to get loose, I would splat onto the floor. It wasn't an ideal situation. But I would make the best of the situation. I needed to make a plan. 

I was a quarter and a bit way through a plan when the jumper was suddenly shoved rather forcefully into something. And then I heard the sound of a zipper, directly above me.

Oh no.


End file.
